Winning Your Hand
by StBridget
Summary: Steve's aiming for 100 stars and an extra-special reward. McDanno established. Follows Positive Reinforcement and Well-Earned Vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Winning Your Hand**

 **Ch. 1**

 **By**

 **St. Bridget**

Danny tore his gaze away from his computer. He had to stop looking at the screen; his eyes were starting to cross. How long had he been at this anyway? Danny looked at the clock and groaned. Too long. God, he hated paperwork. Where was his partner, anyway? Maybe Danny could foist it off on him. Fat chance of that, Danny thought, ruefully. Steve was allergic to paperwork. Since Danny had started the incentive program, he had a better chance of getting Steve to do paperwork, especially if the other man wanted something, but it did no good when Steve was locked in meetings with the governor all day.

Steve had been racking up stars pretty fast lately, Danny mused. He must want something. Danny's eyes fell on the chart tracking the stars. Wow, Steve had gotten up to 83. That was a record. What was Steve aiming for? Usually, Steve cashed them in before the count got that high. The highest Steve had gotten was 75 which he cashed in for a week's vacation. They hadn't left Oahu, hell, they'd barely left the hotel, but what a week that had been. Danny smiled just thinking about it.

Speak of the devil, and here he was. Steve loomed in Danny's door. "Whatcha doing?"

Danny stretched, working out some of the kinks from staring at the computer so long. "Paperwork."

"Paperwork? For what?" Steve asked. "You finished the report for the last case two weeks ago."

"Figured I'd get a start on the monthly reports," Danny said. "I just finished listing and categorizing the cases."

"Ah." Steve walked behind Danny's desk and leaned over the detective's shoulder. Danny could feel the heat radiating off Steve even through the thin shirt Danny wore. Danny felt the tension lessen slightly as he leaned back into his partner's solid body. "Did we really do that many?"

"Apparently," Danny said. "No wonder we're beat. We went practically non-stop all month."

"Yeah," Steve said. "Well, I'll leave you to it." He bent his head to nibble on Danny's neck. Danny groaned at the sensation. "Finish it up, and I'll give you a reward."

That gave Danny an idea. "How about you finish it, and I'll give you two stars?"

Steve thought about it. "Deal."

"You've earned an awful lot," Danny said. "What are you saving up for."

Steve looked cagey. "Oh, just something I've been wanting for a while."

"What?" Danny pressed. "Usually, we talk about rewards beforehand."

"Something," Steve said, vaguely. "When I get to 100 stars, I'll tell you, and you can tell me if it's worth it."

"Oookay," Danny said, drawing out the word. Steve had his curiosity up, but Danny knew better than to push it further; if Steve didn't want to tell Danny, nothing short of torture would get it out of him. Danny would just have to wait and see.

It seemed to take an agonizingly long time for Steve to earn those last 17 stars. Usually, Steve could accumulate stars pretty quickly if he set his mind to it, but this time, he kept having setbacks. Steve seemed to have picked up a reckless streak to rival some of the ones from the early days of their partnership. First, the SEAL got them in a firefight that ended up with Danny in the ER getting patched up from (yet another) bullet would. That lost him three stars. Then, Steve rushed in without backup, blew their cover, and took out six armed thugs before Danny could get there to help. Yes, Steve technically won, but Danny still took away a star on principle.

Finally, the 100th star was pinned to the board. Danny pressed it down firmly with great satisfaction. Now, maybe he'd find out what Steve had in mind. "Okay, babe, that's 100. What did you have in mind"

Steve suddenly looked nervous. "I'm not sure this is a good idea after all. Maybe we should just take another vacation. Think I can get 10 days for 100 stars? Maybe Disneyland? We don't even have to take Grace and Charlie, just us. Disneyland's fun for adults, too."

Danny wasn't going to be put off. "Babe, you promised. What's the worst I can do, say no?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Steve said.

"Babe, when have I ever said no to something you wanted?" Danny said. He paused a moment. "Except for the rocket launcher, and that was just ridiculous."

Steve shifted from side to side, uneasily. "Yeah, but this is really big, and I'm not sure you want it."

Danny's curiosity was piqued. "Something I want? Isn't it usually something you want?"

"It is," Steve said, "but it involves you."

"What, are you trying to get me to go skydiving?" Danny said. "Because, yeah, that would be a hard sell, but if you really wanted me to, I'd do it."

"Not skydiving," Steve said, "though that's nice to know. This is something bigger."

Danny wracked his brain trying to figure out what Steve could possibly want but came up blank. "What?" Danny asked. "What could you possibly want that's that big?"

Steve stuck his hand in his pocket but hesitated.

"Come on, babe, out with it," Danny said.

"Okay," Steve said. "Just promise you'll listen before you say no."

"I promise," Danny said. "I still think you're worried for nothing, though."

Steve took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." He drew his hand out of his pocket, holding something. Looking closer, Danny saw it was a small, velvet box—a ring box, Danny realized. He began to get an inkling of what Steve wanted.

That was confirmed when Steve got down on one knee and flipped the box open. Danny gasped at the brushed gold band with a line of diamonds around the middle. "Danny Williams," Steve said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I think I was lost from the moment you pointed your gun at me in my father's garage, and you sealed the deal when you laid me out with a right hook. Over the past nine years, what I feel for you has only grown. I want to wake up every day with you by my side. I want to raise Grace and Charlie with you like they were my own. I want to grow old with you. I want my last breath to be holding your hand. Danny, will you marry me?"

Danny's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, it was beating so hard. "Yes, Steve, of course I'll marry you," he said. He held out his left hand. Steve slipped the band on. It was a perfect fit, just like them. Danny admired how the ring looked on his hand before he pulled Steve up into a bruising kiss.

"You know," Danny said when they pulled apart. "You didn't have to earn 100 stars just to ask me to marry you. I would have said yes at any time."

"I know," Steve said, "but I wanted you to know I was serious about this. I wanted you to know I would do whatever it takes to win your hand."

Danny pulled Steve into another kiss, soft and tender this time. "I know you would, you big goof. You never have to prove it to me, ever."

Steve grinned. "You have to admit though, it was a hell of a reward."

Danny kissed him again. "That it was."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sue2556 wanted Steve to trade in stars for a fantastic honeymoon, so you get a bonus chapter for that.**

 **A/N: This veered a little off track, and I had to yank it back on course, but I think the first part's sweet and very Steve/Danny.**

After Steve proposed, his reckless streak increased. Danny would have removed stars, but Steve didn't have any to lose; the proposal had taken most of them, and he was losing them faster than he was earning them.

After Steve threw himself in front of a moving vehicle to knock Danny out of the way, Danny had had enough. Danny could only watch from where he landed as the perp behind the wheel continued straight towards Steve without slowing down. Danny heard himself scream Steve's name as he watched several tons of metal bearing down on his fiance. Oh, my god, Danny was going to lose Steve before he had a chance to marry him!

At the last minute, Steve rolled under the vehicle. It passed right over him. Once it was past, Steve picked himself up and dusted himself off, apparently none the worse for wear.

Danny lost it. "Steven, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was saving you," Steve said, calmly.

"By throwing yourself in front of a moving car?!" Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I saved your life," Steve pointed out.

"Getting yourself killed is not a fair trade!" Danny shrieked.

"Danny, I'm fine," Steve said.

"You almost weren't!" Danny was near hysterics. "Steven, I had to watch you lying there with a car rushing towards you! I nearly had a heart attack!" Danny's voice broke. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you, babe."

Steve gathered Danny in his arms. "I know, Danny. I was thinking the same thing. All I could think was I had to get you out of the way."

Danny burrowed his face in Steve's shirt, clutching Steve as if he were the only thing grounding Danny. At this point, that was probably true. "You could have just yelled. I could have leaped out of the way myself. I had time."

"I couldn't think, Danny. All I could see was you getting splattered all over the pavement,"

Steve said.

"I wouldn't have been," Danny assured him. "I can't say the same about you."

Steve rested his chin on Danny's head. "It doesn't matter. We're both fine."

Danny remembered he was supposed to be angry at Steve. The blond pulled away from his fiance. "You have to stop doing this! What the fuck's gotten into you lately? This is the third time this week you've put yourself in danger."

"I want to protect you," Steve said.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Not one of those times have I been in mortal danger." Steve gaped at him. "Okay, maybe this was an exception, but the other times I could have easily saved myself. In case you haven't forgotten, I'm a police officer thoroughly proficient in firearms."

"I know," Steve said. "I can't help it. I just want to wrap you in a bubble in keep you safe." Steve held up a hand to prevent the outburst he knew Danny was gearing up for. "I know, I know, you can take care of yourself. Wanting to protect those I love is ingrained in me."

Danny gaped at him. "Oh, my god, this is all about some alpha male bullshit." Danny's finger jabbed Steve in the chest. "Listen here, you Neanderthal, that kind of caveman behavior is not how to win my heart which, may I point out, you have already."

Steve grabbed Danny's hand to stop the poking. "I know, I know. I'll try to do better, I promise."

"Next time, I'll save you," Danny said, trying to lighten the mood. He turned serious again. "Babe, if you really want to prove you're a good alpha, how about coming into the modern age and showing how well you can provide for me."

Steve was dubious. "How do I do that?"

"Cook, clean, grocery shop. That sort of thing," Danny said.

"You always yell at me when I cook," Steve said.

"You have a point," Danny said. "I promise, next time you cook for me, I won't yell."

Steve thought about it. "What do I get?"

Danny wasn't sure what he was hearing. "Stars? Is that it? Do you want stars for taking care of me?"

"Yes," Steve said.

"What do you want stars for?" Danny asked. "You already proposed."

"I'm working on the honeymoon," Steve said.

That confused Danny. "Doesn't that go with the proposal?"

"No," Steve said. "I want to earn it separately. What do you say? 100 stars for two weeks?"

Danny cupped Steve's cheek. "That's really sweet, babe, but I keep telling you, you don't have to do that."

Steve placed his hand over Danny's. "I know, but I want to. I want to make you feel special, then I want to take you on an extra-special honeymoon."

Danny pecked Steve on the lips. "Okay, then. 100 stars it is."

Steve threw his all into earning those stars. Danny still had to take away several for recklessness, but Steve made an effort to do better, waiting for back-up, warning Danny instead of charging to the rescue, refraining from dangling perps over the edge of buildings (although there was one incident. . .but generally, Steve was better). Steve took Danny's words to heart and started doing things at home, too. Danny no longer had to grocery shop—Steve took care of it, filling the fridge which fresh meat and vegetables from the farmer's market. Danny complained about the lack of junk food, but he had to admit, it all tasted good.

Steve even tried making Danny a romantic dinner. That backfired, though—literally. Danny came home to find their best pan and the stove on fire; Steve had spilled the whiskey for his sauce while trying to light it.

Danny snatched the pan from Steve and put it in the sink, running water over it to put out the flames. "What are you trying to do, you caveman!" he yelled. Oops, he'd promised not to yell at Steve the next time he cooked. Oh, well, Danny could be forgiven. He hadn't anticipated a kitchen fire, after all.

Steve looked properly chastised. "I just wanted to make you a nice dinner. This is the sauce they use at the Awahnee in Yosemite."

Danny made sure the flames on the stove were out. The pan was ruined, but other than some scorch marks, the stove would survive. "Maybe you better leave the cooking to me," he said.

"Sorry," Steve said in a small voice. "I just wanted to do something nice. Am I going to lose stars?"

Danny sighed and held out his arms. Steve moved into them, and Danny hugged him tight. "No, you big goof, you still get stars for trying."

Steve brightened. "So, how many is that?"

"I'll give you two stars for effort." Danny did some mental calculations. "That makes 92. Almost there."

Steve beamed. "Awesome."

Steve went all out doing the laundry, taking out the trash, and cleaning the toilet to earn those last eight stars. He put himself over the top when he washed and waxed the Camaro by hand. Danny was impressed and gladly gave Steve the remaining stars.

"So," Danny said as he posted the 100th star, "where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking Australia," Steve said. "I've always wanted to snorkel the Great Barrier Reef."

Danny made a face. "You know I hate snorkeling."

"Yeah, but I looked it up," Steve said. "There's plenty for you to do in Cairns besides snorkeling. There's an aboriginal center, and a botanical garden, and an art museum in old WWII oil tanks, and all kinds of other stuff."

"Babe, the point of a honeymoon is to be together," Danny pointed out.

"Okay, how about this? We spend a week in Cairns, you come snorkeling with me at least once and agree to do some exploring the islands and the rainforest—not a lot, I promise-" Steve assured Danny when he started to protest, "and then we spend the other week in Brisbane. There's more gardens, and a zoo, and a cool bridge, and a koala sanctuary-"

Danny held up a hand to stop him. "You've really put some thought into this."

"I really have, Danny," Steve said. "This is what I really want to do."

"Then, who am I to deny you?" Danny said, rhetorically.

"So, we can do it?" Steve asked, hopefully.

Danny kissed him. "You've got yourself a honeymoon, babe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Winning Your Hand**

 **Ch. 3**

 **By**

 **St. Bridget**

Danny almost called off the wedding three times. Steve asked him to elope six. Danny didn't realize just how much effort it took to plan a wedding—Rachel had hired a wedding planner and made all the decisions herself, and Danny's mom had invited all the family on his side. All Danny had to do was give the names of the few friends he wanted to invite and get fitted for his tux. They used standard vows, so he didn't even have to do that.

This was different. Steve and Danny were planning the whole thing themselves, and it was causing a real strain on their relationship. Food they didn't have to worry about—Kamekona was catering at the "family" rate (which was still exorbitant in Danny's mind), and he even promised to put some of the dishes from the restaurant on the menu (Danny was pulling for the seafood meatballs. Kamekona had "improved" the recipe which Danny, to his own surprise, loved. It was going to be a featured dish on the restaurant menu). That still left plenty of things for Steve and Danny to bicker over.

The first hurdle was the location. Steve wanted it on the beach. Danny most emphatically didn't.

"I refuse to have it on the beach," Danny said, adamantly. "I am not getting sand in inappropriate places at my own wedding."

"Come on, Danny," Steve wheedled. "It's classic. Haven't you always dreamed of a Hawaiian beach wedding?"

"Absolutely not," Danny said. "That's Grace's dream, not mine. You may have gotten me to surf, but I still hate the beach, and I still hate the ocean. No beach wedding."

Steve knew when he was beat. "Okay, fine, no beach wedding. Where do you suggest?"

"We could get married at St. Augustine by the Sea," Danny suggested.

"That's a Catholic Church," Steve said.

"Yeah, the oldest one on the island," Danny said. "I may not go to mass much, but I'm still a good Catholic."

"I'm not," Steve pointed out. "Last time I checked, they won't marry you in the church if you're not Catholic."

"Okay, fine," Danny said. "What about the Hilton where Aunt Deb got married? Or that place where Kono and Adam did? Or Malia and Chin? Those all had great views."

"I don't want to get married where someone else did," Steve said. "I want the place to be ours."

Steve had a point. Danny would be impressed with the romance if he weren't so frustrated. "So, where, then?" Danny asked.

"We could just elope," Steve said. "Go down to City Hall and get it over with."

"Sounds good to me," Danny said, "but our friends would kill us, not to mention my ma."

Steve sighed. "You have a point. Maybe Kamekona has an idea."

Danny groaned. He hated to ask the big man for anything, but Kamekona had connections all over the island. If anyone could find a good location for a reasonable price, it would be him.

Kamekona came through. One of his cousins had a private garden filled with lush, tropical vegetation that would be absolutely perfect. Danny and Steve fell in love instantly. One problem solved.

The guest list was next. Steve put his foot down when Danny wanted to invite 20+ assorted relatives from New Jersey. "No, Danny, we're not inviting all those people."

"But they're my relatives!" Danny protested. He paced around Steve's dining room where they were writing the list, hands waving in agitation.

"Do you even know them?" Steve asked.

"That's not the point!" Danny said. "They're family! Ma will have a fit if I don't invite them."

"And I'm going to have a fit if you do," Steve said, stubbornly.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Danny ranted. He ran his fingers through his hair. This was ridiculous. How were they supposed to manage married life if they couldn't even agree on the guest list? Danny was considering calling it all off when Steve motioned to him to sit.

Danny sat across the table from Steve. Steve reached over and took both of Danny's hands in his. The SEAL looked his fiance in the eyes. "Danny, this is our wedding, yours and mine. I don't want to share it with people I barely know. I want to share it with close friends and family, the people that mean something to me. This is special, private. I want to keep it just us. If it's that important for your mom to invite all those people, she can throw her own wedding."

Danny melted at Steve's sincere words. Danny hadn't thought of it like that. "Okay," Danny said. "Just friends."

Steve beamed.

The next disagreement was over colors. Danny and Steve could care less, but Grace and Tani, who had apparently taken it upon themselves to coordinate everything, insisted. "How else are we supposed to know what colors to use in decorating?" Tani asked.

"Isn't the garden decoration enough?" Steve said. "Can't you just cut flowers and put them on the tables?"

"That's a great idea," Danny said enthusiastically.

Grace made a face. "That will look tacky, like you just threw something together."

"We could just elope," Steve suggested. "That way, we don't have to worry about colors or decorations or anything."

Danny was about to agree when he saw the twin disappointed looks Grace and Tani fixed on them. He sighed. "Okay, fine. Pick what you want. Just no pink."

They beamed at him. "Great! You won't be disappointed!" Grace said.

Danny didn't think anything they did could disappoint him. "I know," he said.

Steve suggested they elope again after a 30 minute discussion on whether or not to wear tuxes, their dress uniforms, suits, or just sports jackets. Danny wanted the their uniforms, Steve wanted to keep it casual and just wanted jackets. Danny supposed he should be grateful Steve didn't suggest Hawaiian shirts and flip-flops (sorry, slippahs). They finally compromised on suits, "but you have to wear a tie, Steven," Danny stipulated.

The cake, at least, they agreed on. Kamekona brought them pictures of the elaborate, multi-tiered creations the friend of the daughter of an aunt's second cousin (or was it the cousin of the aunt of a daughter's friend?) brought. Danny and Steve took one look at the cakes laden in roses and swirls of frosting and immediately vetoed any and all such items. "She also makes sheet cakes," Kamekona said.

"Great," Danny said. "Let's try some of those."

They immediately agreed on a chocolate mousse cake that, in Danny's words, was "heavenly." It would have a simple edging of frosting, no curlicues or flowers, and "Danny and Steve" in the center. After some thought, they agreed to get a matching vanilla one for those who didn't like chocolate ("Do those people even exist?" Danny wanted to know). That was another thing checked off their list.

Finally, the big day came. Danny fidgeted with his tie as he stood next to Steve at the entrance to the garden. All their friends, their ohana, and their relatives were sitting in neat rows of folding chairs, craning their necks, trying to get a glimpse of the grooms. Danny was impressed—there were probably over 50 people there, even without extended family. His parents and his sisters made it, along with Mary. The team was in the second row right behind family, Charlie, Grace, and Nehele with them. Kono, Abby, and Chin had come out from the mainland for the occasion. Pua, Duke, and a few others from HPD were in the crowd. Catherine had showed up from God knows where. Danny's heart swelled at the support. The only person missing was Doris. Danny knew Steve had mixed feelings about that. On the one hand, there was still a lot of bitterness. On the other, she was still his mother.

Can You Feel the Love Tonight began playing. The processional had been another point of contention. Neither of them wanted Here Comes the Bride. Steve wanted the Hawaiian Weddin March, but Danny refused. They'd thrown out a number of suggestions before Danny suggested Can You Feel the Love Tonight.

"Really?" Steve scoffed. "Are we 10 year old girls now? Sounds like something Grace would pick, not you."

"It's a great song," Danny insisted. "It's perfect. Here, listen." Danny sat down at the computer and pulled the song up on iTunes. Steve listened, dubiously, but by the end he found himself agreeing with Danny. Can You Feel the Love tonight it was.

Danny turned to Steve and extended his arm. "Shall we?" They had elected to walk down the aisle side by side, no one escorting them, no attendants. That disappointed Tani and Grace who wanted to be bridesmaids, but they understood when Steve and Danny explained it was a symbol of their partnership. All eyes were on the pair as they made their way down the aisle arm in arm.

They reached the front and faced the officiant, a judge they knew slightly from cases who had agreed to marry them. Steve and Danny nodded, and the man began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," he intoned, "we are gathered here today to join these men in marriage. Steve and Danny have elected to write their own vows." He nodded at Danny. "Danny, you may begin."

Danny took a deep breath, butterflies tap-dancing in his stomach. Danny would have preferred standard vows, but Steve insisted he wanted to write his own to show Danny how much he loved him. That caused Danny several stressful hours as he tried to put what he felt for Steve into words. He was glad he was going first; that way, he wouldn't feel inadequate after the beautiful words Steve was sure to have come up with. "Steven, you were the first person on this miserable island who showed me an ounce of respect. You invited a new, haole detective to be part of your elite task force, and even though I didn't say it, it meant the world to me. It gave me hope that I might actually fit in. More than that, it gave me ohana, even if I had no idea at the time what that word meant. You became one of my best friends, and, gradually, you became more. Without you, I never would have learned to call Hawaii home. Without you, I would still be that surly, disliked detective. Without you, I would be lonely and alone far from home. With you, I am challenged, respected, and, most of all, loved. I may complain about the situations you get into, but I wouldn't change who you are, and I wouldn't trade any of this for the world. Steven J. McGarrett, will you marry me?"

"I will," Steve said, then began his own vows. "Danny, you drew me in from the moment I met you. You stood up to me. You didn't back down, you didn't let me bully you. You punched me when I went too far. You kept me in line, and you kept me from losing my mind. I was adrift when I came back to Hawaii. I didn't know what I was going to do. Without you, I wouldn't have accepted the offer to lead the task force. That got me an ohana, but, most importantly, it got me you. Even before I fell in love with you, there was nobody who understood me like you, who could push me to be my best. You nagged, ranted, and yelled, but you made me into a better man. You gave my life meaning again. You make the house where my dad died a home. You and the kids are my family, something I didn't think I'd ever have as a SEAL. You changed my world for the better. Daniel Williams, will you marry me?"

Danny teared up at Steve's words. He wiped them away before nodding. "Yes, Steven, I'll marry you. Happily."

The judge nodded at Tani, who passed over the rings. Danny placed it on Steve's finger, and Steve did the same. "With this ring, I thee wed," they repeated in turn.

"I now pronounce you married," the judge said. "You may now kiss."

Steve swept Danny into his arms and kissed him passionately. It was the best kiss ever. The world melted away. All Danny was aware of was the man holding him, the man he would spend the rest of his life with, the man he loved. His heart soared as the kiss grew in intensity.

A wolf-whistle from Tani brought Danny back to the present. He blushed as he and Steve drew apart. This time, Steve was the one who offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Danny took it. "We shall."

Ave Maria, a tribute to Danny's Italian heritage, played as the men walked up the aisle, out of the garden, and to the limousine waiting to take them to the reception. They collapsed into their seats, exhausted. Danny leaned his head against Steve's chest. "Well, we did it. Was it worth it?"

Steve kissed Danny's head. "Worth every star," he said.


End file.
